1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel paddle and projectile kit and to game involving a projectile and paddle, for driving the projectile to a desired area.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 USC .sctn.1.97-99
Over the years a number of bat or paddle and projectile or ball games have been proposed. Typifying these games, are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,183,532, 4,149,724 and 3,091,461, and German Patent No. 337047 and French Patent No. 1,377,345.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,532 discloses a flipper game which requires a bat, an elongated cylindrical flipper and a stand. The flipper is batted twice, first to flip it up into the air from the holder and secondly, to impart a transitional movement. The adverse player tries to catch the flipper with a stopper which resembles a stringless racket-ball racquet with a net.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,724 discloses a bat and stick game, which requires a contoured stand to elevate the stick or baton above the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,461 discloses a game which requires a flat target, game station discs, bats and projectiles having elongated rectangular cross section bodies with conical ends adapted to be laid upon and driven from the station to the target.
German Patent No. 337,047 discloses prism shaped projectiles and an oddly shaped bat.
French Patent No. 1,377,345 discloses different shapes of projectiles and sticks.